Happībāsudē, Sanji!
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Canon. Sanji –sang koki– nampak terlihat bingung, karena dari pagi Zoro –sang rival sekaligus nakamanya– tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Ia bertanya kepada semua nakamanya tapi tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali dimana Zoro berada. Tapi ketika malamnya tiba… Apa yang terjadi? Warning inside. Mind to Read and Review?


**Happībāsudē, Sanji!**

.

.

.

Sanji –sang koki– nampak terlihat bingung, karena dari pagi Zoro –sang rival sekaligus nakamanya– tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Ia bertanya kepada semua nakamanya tapi tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali dimana Zoro berada.

Tapi ketika malamnya tiba…

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

Genre:

Romance, Friendship

Pairing:

ZoSan [Roronoa Zoro X Sanji]

Rated:

M (for Lemon)

**Disclaimer:**

One Piece and All Character © Eiichiro Oda

Happībāsudē, Sanji! © TRF Lyoko Warrior

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfic ini, ini hanya kesenangan semata.

**WARNING!**

Canon, EYD berantakan, Out Of Character/In Character, Lemon/Lime, Yaoi/Shōnen-ai/Boys Love, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal-abal, Memusingkan, (maybe) Alur terlalu cepat, etc…

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

* * *

Hari yang cerah.

Ya, itulah kalimat yang paling tepat untuk keadaan cuaca hari ini. Dan hari itulah semua nakama bajak laut Topi Jerami sedang melakukan aktivitas-aktivitasnya, dari yang wajar sampai yang tidak masuk akal. Inilah aktivitas satu per satu seluruh nakama yang berada di Thousand Sunny.

Pertama, Luffy dan Usopp saling melempar caci-makian satu sama lain, entah apa yang mereka ributkan. Kedua, nampak Chopper yang berada di ruangannya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa obat percobaannya. Lalu, sejak tadi Nami terus sajak mondar-mandir tidak jelas, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Robin sibuk dengan aktivitasnya yang hanya membaca buku sambil minum kopi. Kemudian Franky berada di bengkelnya hari ini, entah apa yang dikerjakannya. Selanjutnya ada Brook yang sedang bermain dengan gitarnya untuk menemukan lagu yang baru. Dan Sanji, seperti biasa dia sedang memasak di dapur untuk membuat cemilan para nakama lainnya.

Tunggu, entah kenapa ada yang kurang ya?

* * *

Sanji bersenandung riang sambil melakukan tugasnya –memasak– di dapur, sejenak ia melihat keadaan semua nakamanya yang sibuk sendiri dari pintu yang langsung keluar dari dek bawah. Iris biru Sanji terus menjelajah ke semua area Thousand Sunny dimana para nakamanya beraktivitas, ia merasa ada yang ganjil.

Oh, pantas saja ada yang ganjil. Si baka marimo –Zoro– itu tidak ada, tunggu… tidak ada?

"Kemana si moss-head itu?" batinnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Memang Sanji dan Zoro adalah rival sekaligus nakama terkocak diantara nakama lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa Sanji merasa cemas, tapi seharusnya ia tidak merasakan hal itu. Ya, mau diapakan lagi. Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi?

**-Flashback: ON-**

Satu bulan yang lalu, disaat Sanji ingin memberikan cemilan kepada Nami dan Robin.

"Nami-swaan~ Robin-chwaan~ Ini kubawakan cemilan untuk kalian~"

'**BRUK'**

Sanji tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan, maka dari itu secara tidak sengaja Sanji menabrak Zoro.

Masalahnya adalah posisi Sanji tepat jatuh dipelukan sang pendekar _santoryuu _itu, kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang milik Zoro. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Sanji dapat mendengar jelas suara detak jantung Zoro yang begitu lembut yang sepertinya terdengar gugup –menurut Sanji–. Sanji menikmati sejenak suara detakan itu, yang membuat dadanya terasa terbakar oleh sesuatu yang aneh, pikirannya pun melayang-layang entah kemana.

Tapi ia mulai kembali dari khayalannya dan langsung mendorong tubuh Zoro yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan sangat kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, shitty Marimo?!" pekik Sanji.

"Menolongmu," balas Zoro cuek dan datar.

'**DEG! DEG! DEG!'**

Entah kenapa disaat Zoro mengatakan hal itu, hati Sanji jadi tak karuan. Ingin sekali ia menendang kepala sang pendekar yang satu ini karena mengatakan hal yang konyol seperti itu di depannya.

Jujur saja. Disaat Zoro berkata itu, hati Sanji langsung berbunga-bunga. Hanya saja ia tidak mau menunjukkannya, apalagi di depan rivalnya sendiri.

"Tch, buat apa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Aku tidak perlu ditolong oleh orang seperti kau, moss-head!" seru Sanji dengan kasar.

"Siapa juga yang mau menolongmu? Buang-buang waktuku saja, itu kan terjadi secara ketidaksengajaan. Dan lagipula itu juga karena dirimu sendiri, jalan itu pakai mata, bukan pakai kaki, dart-brow!" Seolah tidak mau kalah, Zoro kembali membalas dengan kasar juga.

"Hah? Dasar otak otot! Jalan itu memang pakai kaki, kalau mata untuk melihat, bodoh!" seru Sanji mengejek.

"Apa katamu, otak mesum!?" balas Zoro.

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran kecil antara Zoro dan Sanji karena masalah sepele. Luffy dan kawan-kawannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat pertengkaran Zoro-Sanji.

"Selalu saja seperti ini…" batin Nami dan kawan-kawannya, kecuali Zoro-Sanji.

"Dasar marimo sialan!"

"Koki mesum!"

Terlihat aliran listrik biru yang menyambar yang saling beradu yang berasal dari mereka berdua. Hah, untungnya semua orang yang ada di Sunny sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, untuk sekarang tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Robin menunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang penuh arti saat melihat pertengkaran Zoro-Sanji.

**-Flashback: OFF-**

Sejak kejadian itulah timbul perasaan aneh yang tumbuh di hati Sanji terhadap ingin membuang jauh perasaan aneh itu tapi setiap ia mencoba sekeras apapun tetap saja tidak bisa. Justru perasaan itu terus berkembang, dan Sanji sudah yakin seratus persen bahwa ia menyukai, ah.. bukan menyukai, tapi 'mencintai' Zoro lebih tepatnya.

Ia tahu ini gila, karena pria menyukai pria adalah tabu. Apalagi Sanji mempunyai sikap yang sangat _lover _terhadap seorang wanita. Tapi, asalkan tidak ada yang tahu tentang perasaannya terhadap Zoro, itu tidak jadi beban untuknya.

Sanji pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan.

* * *

"Cemilan sore sudah siap!" seru Sanji riang.

Suara Sanji menggema hingga terdengar oleh Luffy dan Usopp, langsung saja mereka menyelonong ke dapur dan menyerbu cemilannya. Lalu mereka melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Luffy, kalau kau makan seperti itu kau akan tersedak!"

Setelah Sanji berkata itu, Luffy pun langsung tersedak.

"Sudah kuperingatkan!" lanjut Sanji.

"Rasakan itu!" timpal Usopp.

Sanji juga sudah mempersiapkan untuk yang lainnya terkecuali Zoro, mungkin khusus untuknya Sanji telah menyimpannya dan akan diberikan jika si marimo itu telah ketemu.

"Oi, apa daritadi si marimo itu tidak ada?" Sanji memulai pembicaraan.

Luffy memukul dadanya yang sesak karena tersedak, lalu ia meminum segelas air. "Glek..glek.. Tidak lihat tuh, aku heran sebenarnya Zoro kemana sih?" Luffy bertanya kembali.

"Semalam Zoro masih ada di dalam menara pengintaiyan, tapi paginya menara itu sudah tidak ada orang," tambah Usopp.

Sanji membulatkan mulutnya, lalu ia mengambil nampan yang paling spesial untuk kedua bidadarinya.

"Waktunya memberi cemilan kepada Nami-swaan dan Robin-chwaan~" Sanji berbicara sendiri dengan mata yang berbentuk hati sambil melakukan tarian khasnya.

Kemudian ia keluar dari kerajaannya (baca: dapur) dan semakin menari-nari tidak jelas sambil mendatangi Nami dan Robin.

"Nami-swaaaaan~ Robin-chwaaaan~ Ini cemilan untuk para gadis-gadisku yang cantik~"

"Iya, letakkan saja di meja dekat Robin!" ucap Nami yang masih mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Ara.. Arigatou, Koki-san," ucap Robin sambil memberikan senyumannya.

Sanji meletakan cemilan milik Nami dan Robin di atas meja di dekat Robin.

"Oh ya, Nami-swan dan Robin-chan melihat si marimo bajingan itu tidak?" tanya Sanji.

"Bukannya yang bajingan itu kau, Sanji-kun," batin Nami.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, memangnya ada apa dengan Pendekar-san?" tanya Robin balik sambil meneguk kopinya dan menunggingkan senyuman penuh arti, tapi sangat disayangkan tidak ada yang melihat senyumannya.

"Dan tumben kau peduli padanya, biasanya tidak," timpal Nami.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu Robin-chwan dan Nami-swan, makanya aku bertanya kepada kalian para gadis-gadisku~" balas Sanji.

Sesaat suasana hening, tidak ada yang membuat suara. Sampai terdengar suara Sanji menarik nafas yang panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Baiklah, waktunya aku untuk pergi meninggalkan para gadis-gadisku. Aku masih banyak urusan, jika kalian membutuhkanku tinggal panggil saja aku," lanjut Sanji. Lalu Nami mengangguk kecil, langsung saja sang koki meninggalkan para gadis sambil menari-nari tak jelas sembari bersenandung ria.

Nami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat tingkah laku Sanji jika setiap kali di depan wanita, sedangkan Robin hanya mengukir senyuman penuh arti di bibirnya.

"Fufufu… Nanti kau juga tahu dengan sendirinya, Koki-san," gumam Robin yang tak terdengar oleh Nami.

Sanji terus berjalan meninggalkan Nami dan Robin, ia bermaksud untuk mampir ke bengkel milik Franky dan memberinya cemilan.

'**DUAAAR'**

Dan terdengar suara ledakan dari bengkel milik Franky. Dengan santai Sanji melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke tempat suara ledakan itu berasal. Terlihat dalam bengkelnya menghitam di tengah ruangan dengan Franky yang sekujur tubuhnya juga menghitam.

"Maafkan aku! Tolong ampuni aku yang tidak berdosa ini," Brook bersujud sambil meminta maaf pada Franky. Toh, jadi ledakan itu terjadi karena Brook.

"Tapi saat aku masih hidup, aku punya banyak dosa. Eh, tapi sekarang aku hidup lagi. Skull Joke~" Ah, Brook mulai lagi dengan kebiasaannya.

"Eh.. ada Sanji-bro," kata Franky yang tubuhnya masih menghitam karena asap hitam dan mengabaikan ucapan Brook tadi.

Brook melirik ke tangan Sanji, tentu saja ia bawa cemilan. Alarm lapar Brook pun berbunyi. "Yohohoho. Waktunya makan cemilan!"

"Ini untuk kalian," Sanji memberikan cemilannya ke Franky dan Brook.

Brook langsung menyambar bagiannya termasuk bagian Franky.

"Hei! Itu bagianku!" geram Franky. Lalu Franky merebut bagiannya dari tangan Brook.

Sanji hanya tersenyum kecil setelah melihat adegan itu. "Oh, apakah kalian melihat si marimo itu tidak sejak tadi?" tanya Sanji langsung _to the point_.

"Daritadi aku terus berada di sini terus, jadi untuk pagi ini aku belum melihatnya," kata Franky.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatnya, walau hanya sebentar," kata Brook.

Sanji memicingkan matanya. "Oh ya?"

"Yohohoho, tadi pagi aku melihat Zoro sedang berada di menara pengintaiyan. Dia sempat diam sebentar, dan aku pikir dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi dia sudah pergi begitu saja," Brook menjelaskan dengan nada kesal diakhir kalimat.

Sanji pun menyiritkan keningnya. "Memikirkan sesuatu?" beonya.

"Aku ingin tahu, Zoro sedang memikirkan apa, eh tapi terkadang aku sendiri juga bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Skull Joke~" Brook berbicara pada dirinya sambil makan cemilannya.

Sanji terdiam sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Arigato," gumamnya singkat. Ia pun keluar dari bengkel dan membawakan cemilan untuk Chopper.

Di setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya, Sanji terus berpikir, apa yang Zoro pikirkan saat itu? Apa kejadian satu bulan yang lalu? Ah, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat paras Sanji memanas, berarti parasnya sudah memerah. Sanji terus melamun hingga ia menabrak pintu ruangan yang Chopper gunakan. Terdapat benjolan yang cukup besar di kepala Sanji.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Chopper dari dalam, ia yakin pasti ada orang yang menabrak pintu. "Sanji, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanyanya saat melihat Sanji berdiri di dekat pintu dengan benjolan di kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu," jawab Sanji santai.

Sanji segera berdiri dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terdapat benjolan yang cukup besar.

"Kenapa kau bisa menabrak pintu?" tanya Chopper penasaran.

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok."

"Kau yakin? Apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Sanji?

"Tidak ada yang kupikirkan, Chopper."

"Ah, masa sih? Aku tidak percaya."

Urat kemarahan Sanji seketika muncul, rasanya ia ingin menendang rusa kutub satu ini karena ia bertanya terus. Ah, Chopper kan selalu penasaran terhadap sesuatu, jadi wajar.

Sanji menarik nafas sepanjang mungkin, lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Dengar, sekarang ini aku tidak sedang berpikir apa-apa. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seolah berkata 'aku ingin tahu sekali' atau 'beritahu aku', mengerti?"

Chopper mengangguk pelan dengan rasa takut menjulur di tubuh rusa mungil itu saat melihat wajah Sanji yang seolah berkata 'kau siap untuk dimasak'.

"Bagus. Ini cemilan untukmu," Sanji pun memberikan jatah milik Chopper kepada pemiliknya.

"Asyiiiiik~" Seketika rasa takut yang menjalar Chopper menghilang dan ia mengambil jatahnya lalu memakannya.

"Oi Chopper, apa kau lihat si marimo baka itu?" tanya Sanji dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Maksudmu Zoro?" Chopper nampak sedang berpikir, atau lebih tepatnya sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

**-Flashback: ON-**

Terlihat Zoro sudah keluar dari menara pengintaiyan, tidak biasanya dia bangun sepagi ini. Chopper yang melihat itu langsung menyambut Zoro dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tumben kau bangun sepagi ini, Zoro. Biasanya kau yang paling susah untuk dibangunkan," celetuk Chopper.

Zoro mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan memasang wajah yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. "Yeah, sebenarnya aku tidak mau bangun sepagi ini. Kau tahu, ini sungguh merepotkanku. Tapi ini semua harus kulakukan karena aku harus menuruti kemauannya."

"Kemauannnya?" beo sang rusa kutub.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!"

Tanpa permisi sedikitpun Zoro langsung melesat dengan cepat sehingga membuat tubuh kecil Chopper berputar-putar seperti angin puting beliung.

Putaran Chopper berhenti, lalu ia terduduk lemas. "Aduh~ Pagi-pagi begini kenapa aku bernasib seperti ini?" Chopper berbicara sendiri dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

**-Flashback : OFF-**

"Kemauannya?" beo Sanji. "Tapi apa? Dan Siapa?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku ingin bertanya tapi dia malah main menyelonong pergi aja, huh…" umpat Chopper kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Sanji terus berpikir, tapi untuk sekarang pikirannya kacau. Ia sudah pasrah mau mencari tahu kemana lagi si marimo baka itu. Chopper terus menatap Sanji dengan tatapan heran, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Zoro?" Chopper mulai membuat topik baru. "Apa dia punya masalah lagi padamu?"

"Oh tidak ada, hanya saja…" Sanji menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa, Sanji?"

Sanji pun bergeming, ia mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya satu bulan yang lalu. Mengingat itu saja sudah membuat paras Sanji menjadi memerah. Sebagai dokter sekaligus _nakama-_nya yang baik, Chopper pun mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sanji? Kok wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?"

Menyadari bahwa parasnya memerah, Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali untuk menghilangkan kejadian itu di benaknya. "Ah… A-a-aku baik kok," jawab Sanji senormal mungkin. Ia mengutuk dirinya kenapa ia harus menunjukkan parasnya yang memerah karena mengingat kejadian konyol itu di depan Chopper.

"Oh ya sudah kalau kau baik-baik saja," respon Chopper sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. "Aku tinggal kau disini ya."

Kemudian Chopper masuk ke ruangnya. Sanji hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega karena bisa bebas dari perbincangannya dengan sang rusa kutub itu. Lalu terdengar teriakan Chopper dari ruangannya, untungnya hanya Sanji saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Oh TIDAAAAAAK~ Percobaankuuuu~"

Itulah yang terdengar oleh Sanji, ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas tingkah laku rusa kutub berhidung biru yang lucu itu. Sanji berjalan meninggalkan Chopper dengan aktivitas anehnya di ruangannya sendiri.

Saat berjalan, pikiran Sanji tidak bisa fokus. Ia terus mengingat keajdian konyol itu lagi, bagaikan kaset yang terus dimainkan tanpa henti. Sanji semakin merah saat membayangkannya.

Semua ini membuatnya sangat lelah, sekarang ia memerlukan sebuah nikotin untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak ke saku jas hitamnya, mengambil sebatang rokok disana lalu meletakkannya di bibirnya dan menyalakan rokok tersebut.

"Kau itu kemana sih, marimo? Lalu, apakah yang dikatakan Chopper itu benar? Jika iya, maka apa dan siapa yang membuatmu harus menuruti permintaan tak jelas itu?"

Sanji terus berperang batin didalam dirinya. Ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang menyuruh si marimo untuk menuruti kemauan orang itu. Dan yang paling penting adalah apakah perasaan Zoro sama seperti yang dirasakan Sanji sekarang.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, alarm makan malam pun juga telah berbunyi diseluruh perut masing-masing anggota Topi Jerami. Kini mereka semua telah berkumpul di dapur yang sudah dilengkapi dengan meja makan untuk delapan kursi. Semua kursi telah diduduki oleh masing-masing nakama, terkecuali Sanji, ia harus menyiapkan menu makanan untuk para nakamanya.

"Silakan, Robin-chan dan Nami-swan…!"

Sanji memberikan jatah makanan untuk Nami dan Robin. Wanita harus paling didahulukan, begitu katanya.

Merasa dihiraukan, Luffy pun berteriak, "Hei! Mana dagingku!?"

Sanji pun berdecak kesal, lalu mulai membagikan jatah makanannya setiap masing-masing nakamanya. "Iya, Iya. Ini untuk Luffy, Brook, Chopper, Usopp, Franky dan–" Kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat satu kursi yang masih belum diduduki. "Dan apakah si baka marimo itu belum kembali?!" tanyanya.

Sedangkan nakama yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali sebagai jawaban 'belum'.

"Dan apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku, shitty cook?"

Semuanya pun tersentak saat mendengar suara berat dari seseorang yang mereka kenal. Lalu menengok ke sumber suara yang ternyata sang pemilik suara berat itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Zoro!"

Sosok pemuda bermanik kelabu itu berjalan menuju ke kursi yang kosong dan mendudukinya.

"Dhuarhui mhuanwua khuauw?" kata Luffy seraya mengunyah daging di mulutnya, dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan sendok sup dari sang koki.

"Kalau mau bicara, telan dulu makanan yang ada dimulutmu!" ujar Sanji tenang tanpa ada rasa iba pada mangsa yang dipukulinya.

Luffy pun menelan daging yang ada di mulutnya. "Dari mana kau, Zoro?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" tegas Zoro.

"Apanya yang 'bukan urusanmu' hah? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Luffy lagi, tapi kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit terdengar kesal.

"Sudahlah, Kapten-san. Pasti dia punya urusan sendiri yang tidak ada yang boleh tahu urusan itu. Aku saja seperti itu," ujar Robin dengan tenang, tapi bibirnnya sudah membuat seringai tipis.

"Shishishi, ya sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak memberi tahu juga tak apa," kata Luffy lagi. Lalu ia melanjutkan kembali memakan dagingnya.

"Oi, cook! Mana bagianku?" tanya Zoro datar.

"Ini untukmu, marimo!" Sang koki pun memberikan jatah makanan untuk Zoro. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan kalimat 'apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku', huh?!" lanjutnya dengan nada marah yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Kukira begitu," kata Zoro datar.

"Heh, aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Tch, yang benar saja! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Jadi, kau jangan pernah bermimpi seperti itu!" balas Sanji kasar.

Kalau perasaan Sanji yang sebenarnya, memang ia sangat mengkhawatirkan si baka marimo itu. Tapi kalau dia mengakuinya, sama saja menjatuhkan harga diri, apalagi seluruh nakamanya telah berkumpul untuk makan malam. Mungkin kalau hanya ada dirinya bersama Zoro, ia akan langsung mengatakannya dengan sengaja diberbelit.

"Tch, kukira kau yang bermimpi seperti itu," ejek Zoro.

"Apa katamu!?" pekik Sanji.

Sepertinya akan terjadi sebuah pertengkaran antara Sanji dengan Zoro lagi, tapi untungnya sang navigator mencegahnya.

"Oi, kalian berdua! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian!" lerai Nami.

"Tch, untung ada Nami-san yang mencegahku. Kalau tidak, habislah kau, shitty marimo!" ujar Sanji sinis.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, shitty cook!" balas Zoro sinis.

Lalu mereka semua melanjutkan makan malamnya, terkecuali Sanji. Ia harus melayani para nakamanya, terutama Luffy.

* * *

"Aku selesai!" ucap semuanya bersamaan setelah menyantap makan malamnya, kecuali sang koki.

Mereka bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan keluar dapur untuk pergi tidur.

"Untuk malam ini, yang berjaga adalah Robin-neesan," kata Nami sebelum ia keluar dari sana.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Robin singkat.

Nami pun ikut keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Robin dan Sanji yang masih di dapur. Sanji sedang membersihkan sisa makanan dan piring kotor bekas makan malam tadi, sedangkan Robin duduk di sofa yang ada disana sambil membaca buku.

"Robin-chan?!"

Robin pun melirik ke arah sang koki yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Koki-san?"

"Untuk malam ini kan Robin-chan yang berjaga, jadi untuk menemanimu akan kubuatkan cemilan spesial untukmu. Kau mau kubuatkan apa, Robin-chan?" tawar sang koki.

"Hm… Teserah kau saja, asalkan ditemani secangkir kopinya," balas Robin sambil mengembangkan senyum dinginnya.

"Baiklah~"

Lalu Sanji menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuatkan cemilan malam untuk Robin, tak lupa pula ia membuatkan secangkir kopi. Suasana pun hening, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Iris Robin sedikit melihat gerak-gerik dari sang koki, lalu irisnya bergerak menuju bawah meja makan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di bawah sana.

"Ara… Koki-san, benda apa itu yang ada di bawah meja?"

Sanji tersentak karena kaget, langsung saja ia memeriksa ke bawah meja dan ia menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Sanji sedikit menarik keluar kotak itu dari bawah meja dan ia membuka perlahan tutup kotak itu, isi dari kotak tersebut adalah beberapa kotak rokok favorit Sanji dalam jumlah banyak, _King Ground_. Didalam sana terdapat pula secarik kertas yang yang rupanya itu sepucuk surat, Sanji pun membaca isi surat itu.

_Dear Cook. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi ini KHUSUS kuberikan padamu, Shitty-Cook. Dengan iklas. Tertanda 'yeah you know who I am'._

Sanju kembali tersentak setelah membaca isi dari tulisan di atas selembar kertas itu, untuk memastikannya ia membacanya berulang kali isi surat tersebut. Dan ini tidak ada tanda kebohongan dari isi surat itu.

"Apa itu?" Robin kembali mengulangkan pertanyaannya.

Robin mendekati Sanji yang sedang setengah berjongkok di sebelah meja makan. Ia tidak sengaja membaca selembar yang Sanji pegang, dan ia pun kembali menyeringai puas.

"Dari Pendekar-san, ya?"

Sanji tersentak saat mendengar suara Robin yang kini tengah berada didekatnya. Langsung saja Sanji berdiri dan menyembunyikan kertas itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Ah… Bu-bukan kok," kata Sanji senormal mungkin.

Robin membuat seringai tipis. "Baiklah, sekarang aku pergi dulu untuk berjaga malam ini." Robin pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sanji sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada secangkir kopi dan sepiring cemilan.

"Jika kau perlu sesuatu, panggil saja aku, Robin-chwaan~"

Robin hanya dapat menyeringai puas tapi penuh arti setelah ia menutup pintu dapur. "Fufufu… Selamat bersenang-senang, Koki-san dan Pendekar-san." Robin pun melakukan giliran berjaganya untuk malam ini.

Setelah Robin menutup pintu dapur, Sanji kembali melihat selembar kertas itu. Setelah ia membaca lagi isi pesannya, paras Sanji kembali memerah.

"Beginikah yang namanya cinta? Rasanya bagaikan ingin terbang ke surga~" gumam Sanji pelan yang sudah mulai meracau.

Tentu baginya hal seperti ini jarang terjadi selama hidupnya. Apalagi para gadis tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada Sanji, yang pertama kali melakukannya hanyalah sang pendekar itu.

Sanji menarik nafasnya, lalu mengembuskannya perhalan. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Koki kelas satu itu berpikir sejenak, bagaimana caranya mengucapkan terima kasih pada marimo itu. Jika Sanji mengatakannya secara langsung, mungkin hal itu akan dijadikan bahan ejekan bagi Zoro.

Yang ia dapat lakukan hanya pergi ke menara pengintaian sambil membawa cemilan dan sebotol sake untuknya. Mungkin sekarang Zoro sedang melakukan latihan fisik, maka dari itu Sanji akan membawakan sake dan cemilan itu sebagai pengisi energi untuknya.

Sudah diputuskan, ia akan melakukan itu. Sanji pun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol sake dan cemilan yang sengaja ia simpan disana untuk Zoro. Lalu ia keluar dari dapur dan segera pergi ke ruang pengintaian.

Sebelum ia memasuki ruang pengintaian, hati Sanji sudah mulai tidak karuan lagi karena ia terlalu gugup untuk menghadapi Zoro dalam situasi seperti ini. Sanji pun berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak gugup di depan si marimo itu. Akhirnya ia pun memasuki ruang pengintaian. Sanji sempat memperhatikan Zoro yang sedang latihan fisik yang sangat keras.

Otot tubuh kekar yang telah dibasahi dengan keringat membuatnya terlihat lebih macho dan gagah, wajahnya yang sangat serius menjalani latihannya membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Oh, sekarang pikirannya Sanji semakin tak terkendali setelah menyadari betapa tampannya Zoro.

"Oi, Cook!" Sepertinya Zoro mengetahui keberadaan sang koki. "Untuk apa kau berdiri disana dan memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

Sanji tersentak, lalu berusaha untuk mencari alasan yang tepat namun juga tidak membuat masalah diantara mereka berdua. "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sake dan cemilan ini saja, tapi kalau aku perhatikan sejenak sepertinya kau serius sekali dalam latihan."

"Karena aku akan menjadi seorang pendekar yang kuat dan juga tangguh!"

Sanji membelakkan matanya, lalu kembali seperti semula. Ia pun mulai mengukir seringai di bibirnya dan memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Lalu sang koki meletakkan sake dan cemilan Zoro di atas lantai dan ia pun juga duduk. Sanji memperhatikan Zoro lagi yang kembali latihan dengan mengangkat barbel yang kelihatannya sangat berat.

Hening. Tidak ada yang mulai berbicara lagi. Keadaaan terus hening walau waktu sudah 30 menit berlalu.

Tentu bagi Zoro keadaan seperti ini membuatnya risih. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Zoro meletakan barbelnya lalu ia mulai berjalan ke arah Sanji dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Sang pedekar _santoryuu_ itu mengambil sebotol sake yang sengaja diberikan oleh sang koki dan meminumnya. Ia tidak lupa untuk mengambil cemilannya dan ia langsung memakannya.

"Hei, Cook!" Zoro memulai pembicaraan.

Sanji menoleh ke arah Zoro yang duduk tepat di sampingnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya seolah berkata 'ada apa'.

"Kenapa kau serepot ini, shitty Cook? Sampai-sampai kau membawakan cemilan dan sake untukku."

'**DEG! DEG! DEG!'**

Perasaan Sanji kembali tak terkendalikan lagi. Ia harus menjawab apa kepada si baka marimo itu? Apa ia harus mengatakannya secara spontan? Sanji bukanlah orang seperti itu, ia selalu berpikiran panjang sebelum bertindak, terutama dalam berbicara.

Zoro pun merasa heran dengan tingkah laku sang _rival_nya itu karena tidak biasanya Sanji membalas perkataan Zoro dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Oi, Cook! Apa ada yang salah denganmu?"

Zoro mulai sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke paras milik Sanji dan memberi jarak hanya 2 senti. Tentu saja paras Sanji langsung memerah karena kedekatannya dengan sang pendekar itu. Zoro yang melihat paras _rival_nya memerah, parasnya juga ikut memerah.

Zoro menatap Sanji dengan intens, iris kelabunya menjelajahi dari rambut hingga ujung kaki Sanji. Betapa manis dan seksinya Sanji, apalagi sekarang paras Sanji sudah memerah, semakin cantik saja si koki yang satu ini.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau semakin cantik saja…"

Bukannya padam tapi kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Zoro malah membuat paras Sanji semakin merah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi kepiting berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar ia bisa tenang dalam kondisinya yang sekarang.

Zoro semakin mendekatkan wajahanya dan akhirnya ia menghapus jaraknya antara ia dan Sanji dengan bibir merah delima Sanji yang terkunci dengan bibir sang pendekar itu. Sanji yang mengetahui bahwa kini bibirnya telah dikunci oleh orang di depannya, ia ingin melepaskan tautan bibir itu tapi kedua tangan

Zoro memegang pipinya Sanji untuk menahannya. Jadi yang Sanji bisa rasakan sekarang hanyalah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sanji bisa merasakan bibir bawahnya sedang dilumat, dihisap dan digigit oleh si berkepala hijau itu.

Pria _blonde_ itu sudah sangat memerlukan oksigen, tapi sepertinya lawan mainnya masih bisa bertahan dan ia tidak akan memberikan izin pada Sanji untuk menghirup oksigen sebentar. Jadi tanpa sadar Sanji membukakan gerbang pertahanannya dan kesempatan ini tidak dilewatkan oleh sang lawannya, lidah milik Zoro menerobos gerbang yang telah dibukakan oleh Sanji.

Lidah itu menjelajahi kediaman milik sang koki, dimulai dari mengabsen gigi putihnya, mencicipi rasa nikoitn yang ada disana, menyapu langit-langit kediaman itu, dan tak lupa pula lidahnya mengajak lidah si pemilik kediaman untuk berdansa bersama.

Terdengar desahan nan nikmat disela aksi beradu lidah itu, dan desahan itu sudah membuat libodi Zoro meningkat drastis. Sanji sudah mulai mendorong tubuh besar itu karena ia sangat memerlukan oksigen. Bujukan Sanji berhasil membuat Zoro berhenti bertautan bibir.

Sanji berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin begitu juga dengan Zoro, sebelum sang pendekar berkepala hijau itu melanjutkannya sampai tahap akhir.

"Oi, Love-Cook!"

Apa yang dikatakannya tadi tidak saja? Oh, dan sialnya pendengaran Sanji tidak sama sekali bermasalah. Jadi panggilan yang dilontarkan Zoro tidak salah. Langsung saja paras Sanji semakin menjadi-jadi merahnya.

Zoro mengarahkan bibirnya ke dekat daun telinga milik Sanji. "Apa kau ingin tahu apa perasaanku sekarang?" bisiknya lembut seraya sedikit bernafas disana, membuat sensasi geli dan nikmat bagi sang empunya telinga. Lalu ia sedikit menarik dagu Sanji sehingga iris mereka saling bertemu. "Aishiteru, Sanji…"

Sanji tersentak setelah mendengar penyataan cinta yang diungkapan oleh mulut sang pendekar itu. Sanji bisa menebak seratus persen bahwa pernyataan Zoro tadi bukan kebohongan belaka, terbukti dari paras Zoro yang sudah mulai memerah. Paras Sanji kembali merah saat melihat wajah tampan itu kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang koki.

"Zo..ah..ro.. ah.."

Mereka kembali bercumbu sampai batas waktu 15 menit, setelah waktu bertahan mereka sudah habis. Zoro memberi sedikit waktu Sanji untuk mengambil oksigen lagi, setelah itu Zoro kembali mengunci dan melumat bibir merah Sanji lagi. Secara tidak sengaja lengan kecil Sanji sudah dikalungkan di leher Zoro agar ciuman itu semakin dalam, satu tangan Zoro sudah menahan kepala Sanji dan satu tangannya lagi bergerak membuka kancing kemeja biru Sanji satu per satu.

Sang mangsa membiarkan predatornya melakukan sesukanya, karena sang mangsa ingin melakukan hal ini lebih bahkan sampai tahap akhir. Seperti sebelumnya, Sanji sudah sangat kehabisan oksigen dan ia sangat membutuhkanlah. Zoro mengetahui hal itu, maka sang predator melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan berpindah ke perpotogan antara leher dan bahu Sanji. Sang predator kembali menyantapnya dengan cara ia menggigit pelan, menghisap dan ia menjilat bekas gigitannya. Kegiatan itu terus berulang sampai ada bercak merah disana, begitu pula pada bagian tubuh Sanji lainnya. Sang koki terus membuat alunan desahan yang menandakan ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Zoro padanya.

Zoro pun menghentikan aksinya, lalu perlahan Zoro melepaskan kemeja biru Sanji dan melemparkannnya ke sembarang tempat. Sejenak Zoro memandang pemandangan indah dari sosok bidadari cantik di depannya. Kulit putih nan bersih, pahatan tubuh yang ramping, helaian rambut pirang yang indah, alis melingkarnya itu malah membuat kesan cantik untuk parasnya, Zoro sendiri tak dapat menjabarkan keindahan dari sang koki dengan sempurna karena baginya Sanji itu sangat indah.

Iris biru dan iris kelabu itu saling bertemu, memandang satu sama lain. Zoro mengagumi keindahan tubuh Sanji, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jemari nakal Zoro mulai memainkan _nipple pink_ Sanji, tak lupa pula ia lumat _nippleI _itu. Sanji sudah mulai kembali mendesah nikmat atas permainan Zoro yang diberikan untuknya. Perlahan namun pasti tangan Zoro bergerak ke bagian selangkaan Sanji dan meremas pelas bagian yang sudah mulai mengeras karena aksi mereka tadi.

Zoro semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan hawa nafsunya setelah mendengar desahan panjang dari bibir merah delima Sanji. "Terus... Ah.. Ah.."

Tangan nakal itu perlahan membuka resleting celana hitam Sanji, lalu melepaskan sampai kini Sanji tidak terbelautkan satu helai apapun. Zoro sudah memandang Sanji dengan tatapan lapar, kini predator siap untuk melakukannya sampai tahan akhir.

Zoro memulai permainan dengan mengulum kejantanan milik Sanji. "AAAHH…!" pekik Sanji keenakan menggema dalam ruangan itu.

Lalu mulut sang predator bergerak maju-mundur sesuai tempo, membuat irama desahan Sanji semakin indah dan seksi. Mulutnya sudah setengah membuka dengan suara desahan yang keluar, matanya sudah setengah tertutup dan wajahnya kian merah merona karena permainan nan menyenangkan ini.

Sanji sudah merasakan kalau ia akan mengeluarkannya untuk pertama kali, dan cairan itu keluar dari kejantanannya dan langsung saja Zoro menelan habis tanpa ada rasa jijik.

Dua jari Zoro sudah siap untuk menjelajahi lubang rektrum Sanji, ia memasukkan kedua jari itu secara perlahan. Tapi tetap saja Sanji dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang menjalar ke seluruh aliran darah. Sanji tidak pernah merasakan sesakit yang seluar biasa ini.

"AAAKH… Sakit sekali…!"

"Tenanglah, kau tidak akan merasa sakit jika kau percaya padaku."

Kalimat Zoro tadi bagaikan obat anti rasa kesakitan, kini rasa sakit itu telah berubah menjadi rasa yang sangat nikmat. Zoro semakin mempercepat temponya untuk memastikan apa ia sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Sanji.

Akhirnya Zoro mengeluarkan dua jari yang sempat berada dalam rektrum Sanji. Lalu Zoro membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan dan sekarang keadaannya sama seperti Sanji, tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Paras Sanji kembali memerah saat melihat tubuh besar dan kekar milik Zoro. Manik birunya bergerak untuk melihat bagian selangkaannya dan ia melihat punya Zoro lebih besar dari punyanya. Sanji sempat panik apakah yang terjadi nanti jika benda besar itu masuk ke dalam rektrumnya.

Zoro mengetahui bahwa Sanji sedang panik jika miliknya masuk ke dalam rektrum Sanji. Ia sempat menyeringai buas, "Sudah kukatakan padamu, kau harus percaya padaku!"

Sanji hanya mengangguk kecil dengan wajah merah merona. "Aku percaya padamu."

Zoro mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang rektrum Sanji, dengan perlahan ia memasukan ujung kejantanannya sambil ditemani dengan teriakan Sanji yang kesakitan. Perlahan ia memasukan semua kejantanan Zoro hingga tertancap sempurna. Sanji sudah merasakan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Air mata Sanji sudah menggenangi di area matanya dan wajahnya kembali merona dengan indah. Zoro melihat keadaan Sanji yang seperti itu ia tidak ingin membuat Sanji merasakan sakit ini.

"_Apa mungkin aku sudah kelewatan jauh?"_ batin Zoro ragu. Ia enggan untuk meneruskan ini semua. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sanji menahan sakit di dalam rektrumnya.

Sanji pun memperlihatkan seringainya walau ia sedang menahan rasa sakitnya dan air mata terus berlinang serta wajahnya tetap merona. "Tch, ke..nhapa kau diam saja marimo? Ayo, lan..jhutkan..!"

Zoro tersentak saat Sanji mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Zoro menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur sesuai tempo. Sanji terus berteriak kesakitan hingga suara keras itu berubah menjadi alunan musik indah nan seksi. Zoro semakin mempercepat temponya dan Sanji terus mendesah mengikuti tempo yang diberikan Zoro.

Mereka terus begitu sampai mereka dalam puncak kenikmatan, kupu-kupu dalam perut sudah terbang berputar-putar. Mereka pun mencapai klimaks dalam waktu bersamaan, mencapai pusat titik kenikmatan mereka.

Zoro mengecup kening Sanji dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, lalu ia menidurkan dirinya dengan Sanji di atasnya. Suasana kembali hening, yang ada hanya suara nafas yang menderu diantara mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sanji…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Zoro…"

Sang pendekar _santoryuu_ itu mengelus perlahan helaian pirang Sanji. "Dan aku ingin mengucapkan, Selamat ulang tahun, Sanji!"

"Da-dari mana kau tahu jika hari ini aku berulang tahun?"

"Hal itu tidak penting bagiku, yang penting bagiku kau sudah merasa bahagia dengan semua yang kuberikan padamu.."

"Aku.. sangat bahagia.."

Karena kelelahan Sanji pun tertidur, sedangkan Zoro sendiri masih membukakan matanya, memandang langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau mau membantuku dalam menyatakan perasaanku pada Cook. Terima kasih banyak, wanita…" gumamnya pelan.

Gumaman itu sebenarnya ucapan terima kasih pada seseorang karena telah membantunya, dan kini orang itu telah menggandakan telinganya yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar seluruh aktivitasnya. Gadis berambut biru kehitaman ini hanya mengukir senyuman khasnya setelah mendengarkan gumaman Zoro.

"Sama-sama, Pendekar-san…"

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

Author's Note:

Holaaaaa~

Saya kembali dengan membawakan fanfict GaJe lagi. Ini kupersembahkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sanji. Happy Birthday, Sanjiiiiiii~

Awalnya saya tidak berniat mem-publish ini, tapi pas kulihat mbah google eh Birthday Sanji tanggal 2 Maret. Maka terciptalah fanfict GaJe bin aneh ini. Semoga para readers menyukainya.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan "Happy Birthday to Sanji!", semoga makin seksi dan langgeng terus sama Zoro.

Mind to **Review?**


End file.
